Doces ou Travessuras
by Conde Jameak
Summary: ...memórias açucaradas e um destino amargo.


Hey pessoas! Depois de TANTO tempo sem escrever aqui está a fic fruto do desafio coa Coala N. Meu tema? Halloween!

Ela pegou pesado na escolha dos personagens mas o tema me ajudou bastante Q

Espero que gostem :D

Todo mundo sabe que Naruto é do Kishimoto bla bla bla é isso ai rs

* * *

><p>– Doces ou travessuras? – diziam entusiasmados os membros do Esquadrão Konohamaru.<p>

Já anoitecia em Konoha e haviam perdido as contas do número de casas que haviam visitado na busca faminta por guloseimas. Aquela era a melhor época do ano, especialmente para o líder do esquadrão. Afinal, que outra data melhor combinava as duas palavras que ele tanto gostava? Adorava pregar as mais variadas travessuras nos moradores da vila, e como qualquer outra criança, amava doces.

– Konohamaru! Acho que já pegamos doces demais, está anoitecendo... Podemos ir para casa? – disse Udon, com lágrimas nos olhos e a secreção nasal constante mais intensa que o normal, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

– Que tipo de shinobi você vai ser, Udon? Alguém que tem medo de fantasmas não merece estar no Esquadrão Konohamaru! – disse Konohamaru, irritado com o medo do amigo.

– Não seja tão autoritário! E que tipo de líder você é? Se quer saber, também acho que deveríamos ir pra casa, já anoiteceu! – intrometeu-se Moegi em defesa de Udon.

– Você também é uma medrosa! – irritou-se o líder do esquadrão.

Ao final da rua, uma silhueta misteriosa de capa observava as três crianças em seus conflitos inocentes, o que agitava as suas mais nostálgicas memórias pessoais. O indivíduo desconhecido não desviou o seu caminho original e prosseguiu em direção às crianças, que pareciam já ter esquecido a discussão e contavam deslumbradas os doces que cada um havia conseguido.

As crianças calaram-se por alguns segundos. O silêncio prevaleceu até que foi interrompido pelo som de passos que iam tonando-se progressivamente mais audíveis, revelando a sombra do observador.

– Fantasma! – gritou Udon, assustado, que correu instintivamente, deixando seu balde de doces cair.

Konohamaru ficou paralisado enquanto o indivíduo desconhecido se aproximava, revelando aos poucos a sua forma. Moegi acompanhou Udon, mas interrompeu seu percurso.

- Corre, Konohamaru! - gritou a garota.

Konohamaru parecia surdo. Talvez agora entendesse a sensação de medo do amigo. Mesmo assim, ele era um shinobi, e precisava ser corajoso. Moegi desistiu de chamar por seu companheiro de esquadrão e correu para ajudar o outro amigo, que ainda gritava enquanto buscava um local seguro.

O indivíduo anônimo pisou em alguns doces deixados acidentalmente por Udon e parou bem ao lado de Konohamaru. O líder do esquadrão tremia dos pés a cabeça, não conseguia sequer olhar e descobrir qual era o motivador de todo aquele medo. Em um ato inocente, retirou uma kunai do bolso e a direcionou ao anônimo.

– N-Não tente me atacar, fantasma! Sou um shinobi poderoso! – conseguiu gaguejar o garoto.  
>Konohamaru ouviu um breve riso vindo do "fantasma" que o assustara. Daquela distancia, já podia constatar que não se tratava de um ser sobrenatural dos contos de Halloween, mas sim de um homem de capa com nuvens em vermelho intenso. O homem encapado retirou seu chapéu de palha, fazendo ecoar pela rua um som de guizo.<p>

- Você me lembrou alguém, garoto – disse o maior, passando a mão na cabeça de Konohamaru em um discreto sorriso lateral.

Fazia muitos anos desde a última vez em que ele havia dado semelhante sorriso.

"Onii-san! Você prometeu que iria me ensinar hoje! Quero ser um shinobi como você."

"Estou muito ocupado... Sasuke." dizia ele, sempre sorrindo.

A realidade atual não era nada açucarada para Itachi Uchiha. O irmão que antes queria um dia ser um shinobi como ele agora queria vingança a qualquer custo, e tinha como objetivo de vida a sua morte.

Itachi prosseguiu em seu caminho, deixando Konohamaru na mesma posição. Nem sabia por que havia parado. Aquela criatura tão pequena havia tirado segundos da sua atenção e até palavras de sua boca. Porque ele não havia simplesmente o matado? Talvez por um motivo tão complexo de compreender, como a razão pela qual ele deixou o seu irmão viver...

Seus objetivos em Konoha e na Akatsuki eram desconhecidos, obscuros...

A vingança do seu irmão era amarga, mas ninguém poderia tirar de Itachi suas memórias açucaradas.

* * *

><p>E ai gostaram? Desculpem se ficou estranha demais, afinal é KonohamaruItachi Q Mas enfim, são desafios! rs\

Reviews :3?


End file.
